Never Leave My Sight
by cophilyan
Summary: Lana Winters is a naughty girl; she has tried to escape Briarcliff many times under the supervision of Sister Mary Eunice. She decides it's time to give Lana punishment for disobeying the asylum's rules. Read under the assumption that Sister Mary Eunice has been possessed, also around the middle/end of season 2. Warning: Does include BDSM.


It was the third time this week that Lana Winters tried to escape. She made her way as quietly as possible, down the dank, dark hallway to the door that led to her freedom outside. With one last glance behind her, she slowly turned the knob sideways and slipped through the heavy, iron door. After it shut behind her, she stood still, making sure no one had been following her. She didn't hear a thing. With a sigh of relief, she backed away slowly, her eyes fixated on the door, making sure no one came after her again. She couldn't bear to think about the punishment that awaited her if someone caught her trying to escape for the third time in 4 days. She started to back up faster, her heart beating quicker at the thought of escaping this hellhole, when she felt strong arms surround her, and a hand to her mouth to suppress her screams of terror. She felt a hard object make contact against her head, and then black.

* * *

Lana woke up in pain. Her head throbbed and her vision was blurry. She tried to sit up, but to no avail. Whoever knocked her out in the dark tunnel had tied her to a bed. She lifted her head to look around the room. No one was there. It was just herself, in a dark, cold room strapped to a bed. She screamed. Silence. Lana fell back onto the bed, defeated.

* * *

"Lana."

Lana opened her eyes to the sound of someone sweetly calling her name. As her vision cleared, Sister Mary Eunice's face came into view.

"Here, I brought some food for you. Eat it. It'll be good for you."

Lana sat up quickly and backed into the wall, as far away from Sister Mary Eunice as the straps around her ankles and wrists would allow.

"No, it's alright. I won't hurt you. Not again."

Lana shuddered at the memory of electroshock therapy that she had to endure among her first days at Briarcliff. She looked up into Sister Mary Eunice's eyes. They were different today. She wasn't staring into blue eyes anymore, they had turned gold. Something was different.

"W-Where's Sister Jude?" Lana stammered.

"Sister Jude won't be visiting you for awhile, Lana. It'll just be me from now on. I'll be taking care of you. Here, eat."

Shaking, Lana took ahold of the bread that Mary Eunice had been holding for quite awhile now, and took it up to her mouth. She ate it slowly, all the while staring at Mary Eunice as if she could have poisoned it, or something of the like. The devil inside Mary Eunice could sense the fear, the hatred that Lana had toward the Sister. She was going to make sure that would change. After a few sips of water, Lana was done eating.

"All done now?"

Lana nodded her head slowly.

"Good girl. Now, let's get you out of these filthy rags, shall we?"

Lana backed up once again to the wall, scared of what Mary Eunice was going to do to her.

"If you try by any means to escape once I take off your straps, I will not hesitate to kill you right here." The tone in Mary Eunice's voice had changed from soft and sweet, to hard and commanding, the devil inside her taking over.

Lana whimpered, and slowly allowed Mary Eunice to undo the straps that held her body to the bed. Every touch sent shivers up Lana's spine. She could feel the power radiating from Sister Mary Eunice, but she was unaware of what she was feeling.

"Now stand up. Stand up!" Sister Mary's authoritative voice scared Lana even more. Lana stood up quick, but almost fell over because she was unaccustomed to the sudden movement.

"Hmm, let's see what I can do here."

Sister Mary Eunice tore Lana's gown down the middle, revealing Lana's half naked body underneath. Lana suddenly felt ashamed of her body and she looked away.

"There's no need to feel ashamed Lana," Mary Eunice said as if reading Lana's mind, "We've all got the same stuff underneath our clothing."

Mary Eunice tore off the entire dress, leaving Lana in nothing but her bra and underwear.

"Oh those are dirty too. We're going to have to replace those as well," Mary Eunice said, almost in a happy tone.

The nun tore off Lana's bra, throwing it to the ground. Tears were running down Lana's cheeks as Mary Eunice tore all of her clothing off, leaving nothing behind. Lana felt no shame anymore; she stood there in the poorly lit room, vulnerable and completely naked, tears flowing freely.

"Now let's get you cleaned up."

Mary Eunice took Lana strongly by the arm and led her outside to the bathing rooms. She scrubbed away at Lana, trying to get her skin back to the porcelain white it once had been. Once she was done, she dried her off. Lana felt like a rag doll, thrown over here or over there, washed, and scrubbed until perfection. Mary Eunice threw the towel onto the ground and lead Lana back to her room.

Lana stood naked as Mary Eunice grabbed clothes from a shelf on the opposite side of the room and brought them over to her. Before handing them over, Mary Eunice looked Lana up and down, taking in the glorious sights of the woman in front of her. Lana felt the nun's eyes eying her body, so she cast her eyes aside, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Do you know that you're beautiful, Lana?"

Lana didn't respond. A single tear fell down her cheek and her hands clasped into fists, suppressing the anger that was building up inside her.

Sister Mary Eunice walked over until she was standing right in front of Lana, so that Lana could smell the wine and the musk from the woman in front of her.

"It would be a shame, if you didn't have anyone to tell you that everyday." Mary Eunice's hand started up Lana's arm, and she could feel the vibrations from Lana's anger. It fueled her to keep going. She was going to make Lana learn her ways, no matter how. Her hand ran over Lana's shoulder, and back down until it reached a firm breast. She gave it a hard squeeze, eliciting a whimper from Lana. Her fingers teased her nipple, gently squeezing it every few circulations. Lana tried to fight it, but she hadn't been touched like this in a long time. Mary Eunice dropped the pile of clothes that she had been holding in her other hand, and used it to cup Lana's other breast, slowly massaging it. Lana's eyes rolled into the back of her head from the pleasure she was getting from the nun.

"M-more..," Lana managed to stutter involuntarily under her breath.

With this, Sister Mary stopped and took a step away from Lana.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I'm sorry...! I'm sorry .. It just came out."

Mary Eunice threw the pile of clothes at Lana.

"Get dressed."

Lana was cold with the absence of Mary Eunice's warmth, but she reluctantly put on the clothes. They were no better than the ones that Mary Eunice had stripped her of, only cleaner. After putting on the clothes, Lana sat on the bed, waiting to be commanded by Mary Eunice.

"I know you want me, Lana. I can smell the lust emanating off of you from a mile away."

Lana didn't say anything, she merely nodded in agreement.

"Now, our relationship isn't going to be as easy as you want it to be."

Lana nodded once again, not really hearing what Mary Eunice was saying, but she knew that if she didn't agree, she would get punished.

"I know things were hard for you out in the world because of who you loved, but it's going to be different in here. I'm going to be the only one you love."

Lana was suddenly pushed down onto the bed, with Mary Eunice on top of her. Slowly, the nun made sure that both of her arms and legs were tightly strapped into the leather holds that were on the bed. Mary Eunice bent over Lana, her mouth coming up next to Lana's ear.

"Admit you want me, Lana Winters. I want to hear you say it."

"Y-yes, Sister, I w-want you."

"You will no longer refer to me as Sister, Lana."

"W-what should I call you, then?" Lana whimpered softly, only for Mary Eunice to hear.

"Oh, you'll know what to call me in a couple of minutes."

With that, Sister Mary Eunice sat up on top of Lana. She took off her headdress, allowing her golden hair to fall down around her shoulders. She ripped open Lana's new gown, and stared hungrily at the flesh beneath her. She began to slowly grind into Lana, and she could already feel the wetness from Lana. She bent over and her mouth latched onto a nipple, biting at the soft flesh. Lana threw her head back at the new sensation, a soft whimper coming out of her mouth. Mary Eunice stared up at her from where she was, and Lana could see the lust in her eyes. The nun sat up once again, and Lana looked up at the nun, craving the missing contact. Mary Eunice took off her dress and threw it on the ground, and Lana could see everything that she had been missing until now. Mary Eunice's collarbones ran smoothly under creamy white skin. A smooth, taut stomach followed two perfectly shaped breasts.

"No staring. You'll get to see more later."

Mary Eunice dropped her head low again to bite at Lana's skin, leaving red marks here and there. Both hands came up to Lana's breasts, while her mouth made its way further and further below. When it found its destination, Lana let out a guttural moan. Mary Eunice's hands raked down Lana's stomach, leaving ten red streaks down Lana's front. Lana positioned herself better and Mary Eunice's hands wrapped around Lana's legs. Lana could feel Mary Eunice's tongue exploring places no one had ever been before. As Mary Eunice was thoroughly enjoying herself, she undid the straps around Lana's feet binding her to the bed. Lana's feet came loose, but her hands were still bound. She stopped to flip Lana over, her arms now unable to move. Lana yelped as she felt Mary Eunice slap her once across the ass. A smile of satisfaction came across Mary Eunice's face as a red hand print began to appear on the right side of Lana's finely shaped ass.

"You like that?"

"Y-yes..!"

Mary Eunice slapped her on the other side, allowing another red print to appear.

"I really should be punishing you for trying to escape Lana. You should take this as an easy punishment. The rest will come later."

Mary untied one of the leather straps that was at the foot of the bed and used it against Lana. Once. Twice. With every whip came a moan from Lana.

"That's for the first time trying to escape."

Another whip.

"That's for the second time."

Another whip.

"And that's for trying to escape today."

Lana's body was covered in red marks. Mary Eunice tossed the strap aside.

"That's enough for now."

Mary Eunice's hands traced the smooth skin and felt where the strap had caused the skin to raise a little bit. She raked both of her hands down Lana's backside, causing ten more long, red streaks. A little blood started to appear on the small of Lana's back, and Mary pressed her mouth to it, tasting the lust and iron from Lana's blood. Mary Eunice flipped her over again so she was on her back and straddled her. Her hands found Lana's legs behind her, and they clamped around them, nails digging into flesh as Mary Eunice slowly began to grind into Lana once more. The nun could see the red streaks on her stomach from where she had scratched her the first time, and now they were a dark red against Lana's white skin. Mary Eunice stopped her motions for a moment to slip off the underwear that she was wearing, and tossed it to the ground so that they were skin to skin. With the new feeling of skin to skin contact, Lana tossed her head back, unable to control her responses to the nun's motions anymore. Mary Eunice smirked at the sight of Lana being submissive under her, and started to grind faster. Lana let out a loud moan once Mary Eunice found the right spot, her arms grabbing Mary Eunice's legs, encouraging her to continue. Lana's breaths started to become shorter, and she could feel herself getting ready for release when suddenly, Mary Eunice stopped. Lana looked up in disbelief to see Mary Eunice smirking down at her.

"W-why did you stop?"

"Your punishment is not over yet."

With an evil grin spread over her face, Mary Eunice moved up until she was sitting on top of Lana's face, her hands using the bedposts to keep her stable.

"Now it's your turn."

She felt Lana's tongue enter her and explore her, causing her to grind faster on Lana's mouth. Since she couldn't use her hands to hold the nun's legs in place, she just moved her head to the rhythms and motions that the nun was making. Her tongue dipped inside Mary Eunice, and then they ran over her wet folds. Lana did this on repeat until she felt Sister Mary Eunice shudder above her, her breaths becoming hitched in her throat, but she knew when to stop herself. She climbed off of Lana's face, obviously a little disheveled from almost coming fully, but she knew she couldn't give Lana the pleasure of knowing that she satisfied her. She made her way lower until her head was in between Lana's legs. She allowed herself to taste Lana wholly without any distraction. Lana's legs responded by clamping around Mary Eunice's head, her stomach rising and falling with her quickened breaths. Mary Eunice stopped again, and came up to kiss Lana, allowing Lana to taste herself. She pressed her mouth fully against Lana's swollen lips, but bit down on Lana's lip when she tried to kiss her back. She needed to show Lana that she was the only one in charge. Blood spilt from where Mary Eunice had pierced Lana's lips with her teeth, and Mary Eunice sucked on Lana's lower lip, allowing herself to taste the lead and want in Lana once more.

Mary Eunice took the leather strap from earlier and tied Lana's hands together so that she couldn't move. She turned Lana over and used her hands to smack Lana once again.

"Each slap is for each day that you've tried to escape."

Mary Eunice smacked Lana's ass three times, leaving red handprints all over her bottom. Lana cried out each time, knowing that this was her punishment, but she found it arousing at the same time.

"No more moaning, Lana. You're being too loud. Someone might hear us." Both were aware that no one else was even relatively close to where they were, but Lana whimpered and nodded, under the dominance of Sister Mary Eunice.

With the response from Lana, Mary Eunice allowed her fingers to enter Lana, slowly at first, but with increasing strength and speed. Her other hand came around to Lana's mouth, covering the noises that she couldn't hold back. She curled her fingers inside Lana, feeling the soft spot that she knew would make Lana come. Lana shuddered beneath her, her moans being stifled in the back of her throat.

"No sounds!"

Lana nodded quickly, not wanting Mary Eunice's fingers to stop. They pushed in and out faster until Lana couldn't handle it anymore. Her body became rigid, her back lifted off of the bed, and her screams were silent, but loud enough for Mary Eunice to hear. She took her hand off of Lana's mouth and stuck her fingers in, allowing Lana to taste herself. Lana sucked on Mary Eunice's fingers until she took them out.

"You're a bit messy, aren't you?" Mary Eunice said as she saw Lana wiping her mouth clean.

"Now, I'm going to untie you, and I don't want you to do anything stupid."

Lana nodded submissively as Mary Eunice untied her hands from each other. They fell limply aside, and Lana could see the red marks and torn skin from all of the friction. Mary Eunice moved onto Lana's face once again, but this time, Lana used her hands to steady her legs and she began to initiate the motions. Mary Eunice held onto the bedposts for support as Lana worked her tongue around the familiar wetness on top of her. She allowed two fingers to enter Mary Eunice, and she began a fluid motion of licking and pumping in and out. With a quick motion, Lana sat up and tossed Mary Eunice onto the bed, her back hitting the soft mattress. Her mouth and fingers never left Sister Mary Eunice's center which allowed a buildup of pleasure. Mary Eunice found her hands pulling Lana's hair as she fucked her, out of anger, out of love. Mary Eunice was quick to release, the tension building up in her, and then slowly she came. Her hands gave one last pull to Lana's hair, and her back rose off of the bed, her mouth gasping for breath. When she recovered, she looked down at Lana.

"That was good enough for today."

Mary Eunice could see the want, the lust in her eyes. She was going to have to wait for another day if she wanted to taste evil once more.


End file.
